In the Darkness
by lain
Summary: Someone from Duo's past has returned and is risking everything to have him back. Heero is not at all happy about the whole sordid ordeal. Warnings: boy/boy (1+2; ?+2 , 3+4 and others), language, AU... that's about it, I think>_
1. Teaser: The Arrival

Greetings, everyone! Long time, huh? *laughs* Sowwy_ Anyway, uh this fic is one of my first fic I've ever written so... it's not so good *grins* but any comments/criticism would be much appreciated. Also this has boy/boy relations so if you don't like that: Shooo!  
  
Author: lain  
Title: In the Darkness  
Pairings: ?+2, 1+2, 3+4, (others)  
Warnings: What are the ratings for those cheap horror movies? O.K., that with yaoi thrown in.  
Disclaimers: No ownerships or profit being made. No G-boys under my bed. I've looked they're not there.  
Archive: Those who can tolerate my writings!  
  
Part 1  
Duo was always a curious child and now that he has grown older that curious nature of his only intensified. He had the knack of putting his nose where it did not belong-- searching for the answers. He embraces everything to the unexplained to the extraordinary considering with the sort of life he has led so far one can't blame him. An orphan that can't recall his parents, or even have an inkling of memory what they may have looked like to how he came to be own his own and he survived under all those circumstances was--extraordinary. And when his best friend, Solo, died of the Plague rampaging in the colony he didn't even bother with the antidote thinking it won't be too long then until Death claims him too, but he was wrong; he remained untouched. As baffling when the Maxwell Church Massacre happened, Death did not come for him once again.   
He had watched everyone he ever held dear taken away by Death and him to be left alone to survive it all. With a life filled with deaths and loneliness he came to believe, that Death never claim their own; and so, he welcomed his fate---he had welcomed Death. He embraced the name Shinigami, the God of Death, for *he* was one them. One to remain untouched and forever alone.  
****  
Idly tapping his pen against the desk, Duo Maxwell sat.   
'Man, another day in school of the great Shinigami' the braided boy mentally snickered, as he nibbled on the end of a chewed-up pencil, ignoring the teacher's lecture at the front of the class. Deliberately sitting in the far back of the class, he gazed out of the window thinking of anything but the same old lecture he had sat through listlessly in all those other countless missions.   
****  
It was dark.   
Nothing but darkness in the room, if one can call it a room. To be a room one has to see if there are actually any walls but only infinite black as far as the eye can see. In the middle of the vast open-space of darkness was a boy, shockingly pale in the never-ending pitch black of the void. His usually braided long chestnut brown hair was loose and flowing about his body like a waterfall. His gamin face slacked, not a trace of emotion on his usually animated face. His eyes closed hiding his expressive violet eyes.  
A mist started to form around the boy, swirling; ready to envelop the oblivious boy. It started from his feet and slowly crept upwards. It wrapped around his slim form like a blanket of shadows. Undulating and pulsating like a heartbeat---the thing was alive and the boy was being swallowed whole.  
//Welcome home, Duo.// Violets eyes flew open.  
A scream echoed in the darkness.  
****  
Far below the depths of the bowels of the earth, where the only light came from the blazing inferno of the eternal flames of what humans named. Hell. High above on a cliff, on an ornate chair with a high back, gilded with jewels that no mere mortal could ever dream of acquiring, sat a figure. A lithe form encased in black, darker than any shadow, it fitted against skin like it has been painted on. His alabaster skin greatly contrasted his outfit and surroundings, the only colour of his entire outfit was the brilliant violet silk of the inside covering of his long black, velvety cape, which matched his eyes. He looked up from his musings to  
speak:  
"Now. I want you to bring him back to me. Anyone that gets in your way..." the figure grinned, perfect white teeth flashed in the shadows as he toyed with the end of his long dark hair. "Well...Do as you deem fit. Dismissed."  
He turned away from his second-in -command to look once again to a portal to observe the person in question. He had been observing him for the past fifteen years and now, and now the time has come.   
'It's been too long.' He caressed the portal and it rippled with his touch. The image in it calmed and stilled. 'My Duo..' His violet eyes lit with anticipatory glee for *his* long awaited return. 'It's been too long.'  
His second-in-command bowed before his master. His long blonde hair fell in front of his green eyes. "Yes, master." He straightened, and stretched his black wings; it spread to its full span---at least, 15 to 20 feet across. He turned on his heels, readied for flight and flapped his powerful wings, stepping off the cliff. He soared towards the blinding light that led to the topside.  
'I can't wait to see him again. It has been too long. I wonder how he has grown. From what I can remember, he was so beautiful. It must have hurt him when I had to leave him, *it* sure hurt me.'  
"Now, I'm bringing him home." The dark angel smiled, he was to meet again the one he so longed for.  
  
Tbc...  
lain  
C&Cs? I know you wanna^_  
  



	2. The New Kid In The Block^^'

Me again. Nothing to say so... crosses fingers enjoy!   
  
Author: lain   
Title: In the Darkness   
Pairings: ?+2, 1+2, 3+4, (others)   
Warnings: What are the ratings for those cheap horror movies? O.K.,   
that with yaoi thrown in.   
Disclaimers: No ownerships or profit being made. No G-boys under my   
bed. I've looked they're not there.   
Archive: Those who can tolerate my writings!  
Part2  
  
Under the cover of darkness came the silence of the night only to be   
broken by soft whimpers from one of the occupants of the otherwise   
quite room. The figure lay with the covers strewn about probably tossed   
down as the occupant's restless dreams made him toss and turn. The   
heart-shaped faced is framed by sweat-damped bangs and his waist-  
length hair is fanned out on the bed freed from his usual braid.  
  
One cobalt eye peered through the darkness and watched the figure on   
the bed across from his own with a look of concern and longing.  
'What is he dreaming about?' Heero thought as he feigned sleep even   
though the chance of being caught by the one he most desired is   
obliviously slumbering away to that fact.  
  
Heero has struggled with that fact ever since that very day he laid eyes on   
the violet-eyed boy. 'That baka. He shot me twice that day and now I'm   
hopelessly... in love with him. Who would have thought?' he chuckled   
bitterly.  
  
Heero's musings were cut short from a keening whimper from Duo. So   
concerned for the other that he didn't realized that he crossed the   
distance between the two beds and was now beside Duo's.  
  
'What are you doing, Yuy?' He shook his head, trying to get some   
semblance of control but failed as he found his hand caressing Duo's   
bangs away from his forehead. His touch calmed the whimpering boy   
and leaned towards Heero's warmth.  
  
A smile spread across on Duo's face. 'To have that smile graced only to   
me and I will die a happy man' Heero smiled down on the slumbering   
boy. Throwing all caution to the wind, he bent beside the bed and gave   
in to his desires---a kiss from the one he longed for from a far. Closer   
and closer, his lips only a hairs' breath away from Duo's own and his   
world shattered.  
  
"Solo...I love you, too..." Duo sighed breathlessly as he snuggled deeper   
into his pillow.  
  
Heero straightened himself up, too shock to really do anything. He   
climbed into his own bed numbly repeating Duo's words in his mind.  
He felt his heart constricting by the onslaught of loss, rejection, misery   
and....jealously for the one who has captured Duo's heart. Heero soon   
drifted to sleep unable to keep his heavy lids up and with one last look   
at Duo's slumbering visage he reluctantly closed his eyes.  
  
'Solo. Who's Solo? That lucky bastard.'  
*~*~  
  
"Hey, kid. Don't cry 'cause I'll see ya again," Solo weakly smiled up at   
Duo's tear-streaked face.  
  
"Don't leave me, please. Onegai, I'll get the meds and everythin' will be   
ok," Duo hysterically rambled. He scrubbed the tears away with the back   
of his hand but more came. "Promise, 'k? I'll be back. I'll get it just don't   
leave... 'k? Solo-Solo? Please!"  
  
"Kid, I'll see ya again just stay alive and I'll be back for ya." Solo reached   
for Duo's shaking hands and gave it a squeeze. "Have I ever lied ta ya?"   
Solo softly chuckled.  
  
"No..." Duo gave a half-hearted grin.  
  
'Solo never lies-Solo never lies-Solo never lies....' Duo repeated the litany   
in his mind because he knew it was true. Solo never failed him before.  
  
"I'll always have your back, kid. Promise me you'll be here when I come   
back? Ya know I love ya." Solo reached to wipe a falling tear off Duo's   
face with a slender finger. He took Duo's hand and pressed it to his lips.   
With one last smile, his hands went limp.  
  
"Yeah, promise...Solo...I love you, too," Duo sobbed.  
He gripped Solo's lax hands as the prone figure faded away to the   
darkness leaving behind the kneeling boy alone in the black void.  
  
*~*~  
  
"Class, please welcome..." the teacher began to say but was rudely   
interrupted by an indignant shriek.  
  
"Itai! Heero, what the hell! Not the braid!" Duo screeched as he got up   
from his seat clutching his scalp.  
  
"Mr. Maxwell, please! Sit down!" the teacher shouted and was rewarded   
with an 'eep' from Duo. All around giggles and snickers were heard and   
one suspiciously from Heero.   
  
'Hn. Baka.'   
Duo ducked his head. He glared at the smirking Heero through the folds   
of his arms on his desk.  
"You're SO gonna get it spandex-boy. When I'm done..." Duo leaned over   
as he whispered near Heero's ear oblivious to the shivers it caused in the   
cobalt-eyed boy.  
  
"Maxwell! See me after class!" the teacher fumed.  
  
"Yes, ma'am. Sorry, ma'am." Duo sent one last glare at the still smirking   
Heero before resting his head on his arms.  
  
The exasperated teacher straightened her frazzled nerves and cleared   
her throat. "Class." She gave a pointed glare at Duo. "As I was saying we   
have a new student. Please make him feel at home," the teacher gently   
nudged the new student to step forward, "please introduce yourself."  
  
"Hi. The name's Solo. Pleased to meet 'cha!" Solo grinned, fixated on the   
ducked head of one Duo Maxwell; willing him to raise his head.  
  
***  
  
Duo unaware of the going -ons as the teacher spoke to introduce the   
new student. Still with his head on his folded arms, his ears perked up   
as he heard a familiar voice.  
'Hmm. Sounds like Solo.' Curiosity got the better of him, Duo slowly   
lifted his head.  
  
"Hi. The name's Solo. Pleased to meet 'cha!"  
  
'Solo?! Solo?!?!' Duo flew out of his chair and knocked it in the process.  
  
"Solo!! Oh, my go....." Duo's eyes rolled to the back of his head and   
promptly fainted. The last thing he saw was Heero's concerned eyes   
looming over him.  
  
Heero growled low in his throat and fixed a stern glare at the new boy.  
  
'Solo? So he's that bastard.'  
  
Tbc...  
  
lain  
  
C&Cs if any^-^  



	3. The Green-Eyed Monster

Um, I'm slooowly uploading each part one at a time as I write new parts   
for this to keep people interested^^. *laughs* But knowing me… La-la-  
la-laaa…  
Author: lain   
Title: In the Darkness   
Pairings: ?+2, 1+2, 3+4, (others)   
Warnings: What are the ratings for those cheap horror movies? O.K., that   
with yaoi thrown in.   
Disclaimers: No ownerships or profit being made. No G-boys under my   
bed. I've looked they're not there.   
Archive: Those who can tolerate my writings!  
  
Part 3  
"Someone get him to the nurse, now!" The teacher was close too   
hysterical, unheard of in the normally level-headed teacher but then   
again....she never encountered The Great Shinigami as one of her   
students.  
"I'll do it!" Two voices chorused.  
Two pairs of eyes glared at each other. One cobalt simply glared with the   
promise of death and the other emerald just as fierce with a certain look   
of triumph barely hidden. 'I guess I still have that kinda of effect on the   
Kid...Duo, huh? I like it' Solo grinned.  
Heero was taken aback by the unexpected action from this blonde-haired   
boy. 'Bastard.' Heero could barely control his anger but still maintained   
his gentle hold of Duo's limp form.  
"Ma'am, I'll do it. I seemed to have caused this," the blond asked ever so   
politely. He smiled sweetly at the flustered teacher and the slight batting   
of his lashes was the final decisive factor. Solo laid it on thick.  
Who could ignore that charm?  
Where do you think Duo learned it from?  
The teacher couldn't care less for the room was currently moving   
underneath her feet. 'I think*I* need to go to the nurse's, too.'  
"Two of you take Duo to the nurse's. Go." She waved her hand and   
turned to the class.  
"Class, please read the first two chapters; till I return."  
The teacher left the room---commence the chaos. Students started   
talking and the decibels rose except for three silent forms. Two still   
challenging one another across the room the other oblivious to it all.  
"Hn." Heero snorted. 'I could accomplish this with no need of assistance.   
Assistance is unwarranted and…' glancing at the grinning Solo, he   
finished, 'damn irritating.' He headed for the door and passed Solo.   
"Ryoukai. I'll carry and you take care of the doors."  
"Gotcha!" Solo grabbed for the door. The long walk to the nurse's was   
silent except for Duo's deep breathing. Heero and Solo surreptitiously   
kept glancing at one another, sizing one another's as potential threat.  
'I guess the Kid's got an admirer.' Solo raised a brow, his grin going   
wider.  
"What are you looking at?" Heero snapped and tightened his grip around   
Duo earning a whimper from the unconscious form.  
"Daijoubu ka, Duo?" Heero peered at Duo's blank face. He brushed a   
stray lock from the braided boy's closed eyes.  
"Soo~o. Know each other long?" Solo looked at the two and noticed the   
death-grip on his Duo. 'You're holding him too tight. Better watch your   
back, don't get in my way.'  
"Hn." Heero kept on his even stride. "He seems like a nice kid." Solo   
smirked at Heero's expression.  
'Bastard.' Heero clenched his teeth.  
"Is he always this..." Solo scratched his head. 'It's been so long since I   
had any schoolin'.' "..does he always faint this easily?"  
"Hn. Baka." Heero ignored him. 'He's so irrigating.'  
"Soo~orry! Just wonderin'. Ano, you look kinda tired. I don't mind holdin'   
him the rest of the way," Solo helpfully offered. 'Come on, man! I haven't   
seen Duo for so long.'  
'You *would*. By the Gods, he's practically drooling. Who is he to Duo?!'   
Heero concluded, glaring at the blonde-boy and again tightened his hold   
on his precious burden.  
"How far is it?"  
"Hn."  
"You don't talk much do ya?"  
"Hn." Heero abruptly stopped at a double-door. "Open it."  
"Yes master," Solo said in a mocking tone.  
Heero gently laid Duo on an examining table and with one last warning   
glare at the smirking blonde, he reluctantly left to speak to the nurse in   
her office.  
Solo pounced on the opportunity.  
Solo stood by Duo's unconscious form. His eyes softened at the sight of   
his first love. He brushed a stray strand of hair from his face and took   
Duo's hand.  
'Deja vu, huh, kid?'  
"What are you doing?"  
Solo turned to see Heero casually leaning against the doorframe with his   
arms folded against his chest. But if one takes a closer look, one can   
clearly see the tightly coiled muscles of his arms underneath his dress   
shirt belied the nonchalant nature.  
"Nothin'. Just keepin' him company." 'You don't have nothin' on me;   
besides, I saw him first' Solo flashed a smile at Heero.  
"Hn." 'You'd better or omae o korusu.'  
Heero strode across the room and took a stool. He placed it down beside   
the examining table and sat down.  
"Shouldn't you be in class?" Heero asked the boy still by Duo's side.  
"Nah. Bein' the new kid got some advantages ya know," Solo waved it off,   
turning back his attention to Duo.  
"Who are you to Duo?" Heero asked straight out.  
"Me and him go way back," Solo spoke without turning to face Heero, "   
we're very close."  
Heero's eyes narrowed at the softly spoken words. 'Way back? Close?!   
Masaka...he couldn't mean...'  
"Heero?" a weak voice caught both boy's attention.  
  
Tbc...   
C&C's? Flames? Positive and not liable to make me cry is a go. Sorry for   
the shortness.  
lain   
  



End file.
